Talk:USS Bonchune
Name source I could be wrong but I think the NCC-70915 appeared without name in the episode and the name "USS Bonchune" was only added for the calendar picture. :Could be. What, exactly, is the basis for the name and registry of this ship? Anyone know? Aholland 03:35, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::Robert Bonchune has attested in conversations with fans to the fact that the ship appeared in the show, labeled with both the name and registry. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:14, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :::Didn't someone mention that it was seen with the name/registry in DS9? -- Tough Little Ship 13:16, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::If you examine episode screencaps closely, you'd probably be able to attest to that. Otherwise, short of contacting Bonchune over again, i'd say find excerpts of his interviews or public speaking where he has confirmed this. I'd suggest Google. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:40, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :I've sent an email to Bonchune and we'll see what it nets. Aholland 14:38, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::Wow, you really hate Google that much? ;) -- Captain M.K.B. 14:58, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Nah, I tried Google but didn't get anything except repeats of the same info: named after, etc. Nothing on actual verified usage or statements by Rob himself. So I thought I'd go to the source when I found his email! :) Aholland 15:28, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :I heard back from Rob Bonchune. His email said (other than opening and closing): "Well, the ship did exist in the episode Message in a Bottle. It was kinda a mistake, however, it got into the show. It was my name(obviously) and the dates of my birthday. If you get a screen grab and look very closely, you can see it. However, it was a mix between the "USS Honshu"and the Bonchune. Honestly, so many years afterwards, I can't remember exactly." :From this it appears that the was supposed to be the ship in , but he snuck in a shot or two of his own ship, possibly mixing them up within the episode itself. He did not say anything about (I asked him about both in my email to him.) So . . . I think we can safely say we just don't know. Actually, I think from the above we should keep the article, remove the "Endgame" reference, and explain the whole thing in background. I'll tend to it when I have a moment. Aholland 14:02, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm restoring the part about the ship appearing in "Endgame"--when Voyager passes above it the ship's registry is clearly seen as NCC-70915. The name is a bit blurry, but looks like it could fit "Bonchune" (see towards the bottom of the page here http://www.stguardian.to/fed/nebula/nebula.htm; I can provide a clearer cap if needed). I wouldn't take the fact that he didn't address "Endgame" in his e-mail as specifically meaning the ship wasn't there. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 05:41, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Honshu problems Regardless of intention, the Honshu could not have been the ship seen in "Message in a Bottle". In both the real world and the Star Trek universe, the Honshu had previously been destroyed in "Waltz". :This is a different Nebula class starship and the Honshu was not in Message in a Bottle, that was this ship. You are wrong.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 20:51, February 8, 2014 (UTC)